diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Es beginnt... langsam Kapitel 2
Die Geschichten & Geschehnisse - Kapitel II Lord von Bubenhaus: Aufruf zu seiner Rede *eine fein säuberliche Schrift ziert den Aushang, welcher in den Gasthäusern, im Handelshaus und sogar an einfachen Straßenecken an den Wänden zu finden ist* Werte Bürgerinnen und Bürger Sturmwinds! Diebe und Scharlatane gehen um. Sie stehlen, plündern und zerstören unsere so hart wieder aufgebaute Stadt und das mehr denn je. Diese Unholde terrorisieren den Adel, die Paladine und schrecken auch nicht vor Brandschatzung zurück. Die Vorkommnisse der letzten Wochen sollten nun schon an jeden herangetragen worden sein, der sich als Bewohner unserer glorreichen Mauern sieht. Lord von Bubenhaus hat sich dazu entschieden denjenigen reich zu entlohnen, der ihm seine gestohlenen Habseeligkeiten zurückbringt und den Dieb lebendig fängt. Das Kopfgeld beläuft sich derzeit auf 1000 Goldstücke. Auf Grund dessen wird Lord Sinclair von Bubenhaus am dritten Tag der Woche zur achten Abendstunde eine Rede in der großen Halle im Zwergenviertel halten. Er ist gewillt noch nicht bekannte Details und Hinweise, sowie eine Reflektion der vergangenen Wochen zu geben. Ein jeder ist herzlich eingeladen. Dem Spuk muss ein Ende gesetzt werden! Für den Adel, die Stadt und das Volk Sturmwinds! "Passt, mein Junge! Passt!" Schatten entdeckte schon kurz nach dem Betreten der Strasse das erste, an einer Hauswand angepinnte Flugblatt und musste beim Lesen grinsen. "So, so, der gute alte Lord ist immer noch nicht darüber hinweggekommen, dass bei ihm eingebrochen wurde! Und nun lässt er sich tatsächlich dazu herab, vor dem gemeinen Pöbel eine Rede zu halten." Das ausgesetzte Kopfgeld beunruhigte Schatten kaum – im Gegenteil, Schatten fand das ganz amüsant. "Passt, mein Junge, Passt. Die Rede werde ich mir sicher anhören, lieber Lord." Und dann… nun ja. Der Auftrag für das weitere Vorgehen war erteilt, so hoffte Schatten zumindest. Bei den Kanälen, die sie zur Informationsvermittlung nutzten, konnte man allerdings nie so ganz sicher sein, ob bzw. wann ein Auftrag wirklich lief – aber es hatte den Vorteil, dass der Auftraggeber immer anonym blieb. Lord von Bubenhaus und seine Vorbereitungen auf die Rede Der Butler Dominos half seinem Dienstherrn in das Jackett und rückte ihm den Schlips noch zurück. Sie standen gemeinsam im Anziehzimmer vor dem mannshohen Spiegel. Lord Sinclair von Bubenhaus betrachtete sich eingehend. Sein Schneider hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Sinclair nickte seinem Ebenbild zufrieden zu. Die Leute würden sich heute Abend sicher alleine schon von seinem Auftreten beeindrucken lassen. Dominos zupfte noch an Sinclairs Kragen herum, als Estrella das Anziehzimmer betrat. "Liebster, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das tun möchtest?" Sinclair lächelte seine um mehr als zwanzig Jahre jüngere Frau an. "Ja. Jemand muss nun einfach etwas unternehmen." Estrella legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine frisch rasierte Wange. "Du bist so mutig, Liebster", hauchte sie. Sinclair schien einige Zentimeter zu wachsen und zog seine Frau an sich. Dominos hatte sich einige Schritte zurückgezogen und blickte diskret zu Boden. Nach einigen Augenblicken hüstelte er leise. Seine Stimme klang angenehm zurückhaltend, wie immer. "Lord, verzeiht, aber ich fürchte, es wird Zeit zu gehen." Sinclair liess nur ungern von seiner augenblicklichen Tätigkeit ab und blickt ungnädig auf. Ungeduldig wedelte er mit der Hand in Dominos' Richtung. "Sie werden warten. Hol schon mal die Rede aus meinem Arbeitszimmer, und geh vor. Ah – ich will die Kodolederschuhe anziehen, stelle sie mir schon bereit." Der Butler zog geräuschlos die Tür hinter sich zu und seufzte dann ergeben. Die Geräusche, die durch die schwere Eichentür drangen, liessen ahnen, dass er sich Zeit lassen konnte beim Bereitstellen der Schuhe. Es war ihm auch klar, dass er seinem Herrn nochmals in die Kleidung helfen musste und dass sie sich danach zu beeilen hatten, um rechtzeitig zur achten Stunde in der grossen Halle im Zwergenviertel zu sein. Unsicherheit & Angst Diarmai Sie sollte unsicher sein, besorgt... vielleicht gar ängstlich. Es begann schleichend, und nur wenige haben wohl bewusst Notiz von dem genommen, was der heutigen Situation vorausging: Die vielen Todesritter verbreiteten schon seit ihrer Ankunft Verwirrung, Besorgnis und Angst unter dem Volke... und bei nicht wenigen auch Wut und Hass. In den Städten, vor allem aber in Sturmwind waren vermehrt Bettler und Kleinkriminelle zu sehen gewesen, abgerissene Gestalten nennt man solche wohl. Die Wachen sah man immer öfter unfähig herumstehen, selbst normalen Eskalationen waren sie kaum gewachsen... vielleicht waren sie auch schlicht überfordert bei den sich anscheinend endlos mehrenden Vorfällen. Und die Helden? Wo waren sie hin, die rechtschaffenen, die kampfstarken, diejenigen, die einem durch die blosse Anwesenheit ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Ruhe vermittelten? Richtig: Die meisten waren weit fort, Tages- oder gar Wochenreisen entfernt in fernen Ländern. Die, die noch vor Ort waren erschienen fast schon deplatziert, wirkten unruhig und sprachen von kaum anderem als von der baldigen Abreise in eben jene Länder, in der ihre Vorgänger schon längst um ihr und unser aller Leben kämpften, gegen das personifizierte Böse, den Feind allen Lebens, den Lichkönig. Und sie, die niederträchtigen, die kriminellen und machtgierigen nutzten die so offen dargebotene Schwäche der Heimat aus. Natürlich taten sie das, dumm wäre wohl, eine solche Chance nicht wahrzunehmen, und so häuften sich langsam aber sicher die Schreckensmeldungen. Hier ein Einbruch, dort ein Totschlag... die alte Heimat in Aufruhr. Fast immer traf es wohlhabende oder bekannte Leute, die, die sich sonst sicher fühlen konnten mit der Position die sie inne hatten. Sie sollte unsicher sein, besorgt... vielleicht gar ängstlich. Das neu aufflackernde Leuchten in Augen, welche vorfreudig, ja beinahe liebevoll über die so lange vergessene Uniform schweiften sprach allerdings eine ganz andere Sprache. Erkenntnisse Setlina Sie schritt durch die straßen...ihr blicck wanderte suchend umher....es war stunden her seit sie das Letze mal das wort "Wache!" gehört hat.Auf ihren lippen liegt wie von ihr bekannt das ruhige lächeln. Mit einem mal bleibt sie stehn udn blickt auf denn Zettel an der Wand: "Werte Bürgerinnen und Bürger Sturmwinds! Diebe und Scharlatane gehen um. Sie stehlen, plündern und zerstören unsere so hart wieder aufgebaute Stadt und das mehr denn je. Diese Unholde terrorisieren den Adel, die Paladine und schrecken auch nicht vor Brandschatzung zurück. Die Vorkommnisse der letzten Wochen sollten nun schon an jeden herangetragen worden sein, der sich als Bewohner unserer glorreichen Mauern sieht. Lord von Bubenhaus hat sich dazu entschieden denjenigen reich zu entlohnen, der ihm seine gestohlenen Habseeligkeiten zurückbringt und den Dieb lebendig fängt. Das Kopfgeld beläuft sich derzeit auf 1000 Goldstücke. Auf Grund dessen wird Lord Sinclair von Bubenhaus am dritten Tag der Woche zur achten Abendstunde eine Rede in der großen Halle im Zwergenviertel halten. Er ist gewillt noch nicht bekannte Details und Hinweise, sowie eine Reflektion der vergangenen Wochen zu geben. Ein jeder ist herzlich eingeladen. Dem Spuk muss ein Ende gesetzt werden! Für den Adel, die Stadt und das Volk Sturmwinds! " Sie blickt mehrmals auf denn Aushang und muss einmal schlucken.... "Das ist doch der Adlige der...sichbei mir gemeldet hat...." Setlina überlegt...und überlegt....und überlegt und weitet die augen. "Aye....das ist der.....naja.....wir haben zwar gesucht und verdeckt ermittelt aber....nichts gefunden.....Hm......" streift sich durchs Haar. "Das könnte unangenehm werden.....naja....er hat sich auch nicht mehr gemeldet.....hm....naja irgendwo selbst schuld...naja mal der rede mal ein besuch abstatten....." Sie zieht ihre Hose hoch und schnallt denn gürtel enger....macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und verhaart in der Position.... "Ich wars ich wars ich wars!Ich hab die bank ausgeraubt!" sagt ein kleiner gnom der vor ihr rumspringt und ein sack auf dem rücken hat. Man hört nur im hintergrund jemand rufen:"HALTET DENN DIEB!" Setlina seufzt zieht ihre Waffe und rennt dem Gnom nach und murrt:"Nach dem ich denn gnom gefangen habe" Adel in Furcht, Angst des Volkes Dandiran Nachdem Dandiran Schwertbach die Ansprache des fetten Adeligen zu Ende gehört hatte, sprang er auf. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er die meisten Passagen darin ohnehin nicht verfolgt hatte - denn sobald das Hügelland Erwähnung gefunden hatte war seine Aufmerksamkeit dahin gewesen. "Ich muss nach Hause.", murmelte er in seinen ergrauten Bart. "Und zwar so bald wie möglich..." Um keine Zeit zu verlieren, hastete er nach draußen. Sein Pferd stand noch an genau jenem Laternenmasten angebunden, an welchem er es verlassen hatte. "Gut.", meinte er grimmig. "Wenigstens Dich haben sie noch nicht gestohlen, alter Freund. Ich hoffe, dass das nicht damit zusammenhängt, dass mein hügelländer Adelstitel hier niemandem etwas sagt." Bevor Dandiran, der Thain von Schwertbach in den Hügellanden, die Stadt verließ besuchte er die Kathedrale und erbat den Beistand des Lichts für sich und seine Landsleute. Wenn der Adel einer so mächtigen Stadt wie Sturmwind sich vor einer Gruppe gauner zu fürchten schien - dann war es für sein eigenes Volk umso schlimmer... Die Stadtwache rüstet auf zur Bürgermiliz Setlina Wenige Minuten nach der Rede von Lord Sinclair von Bubenhausen in der Kommandozentrale der Stadtwache... "Nun gut dann wäre das beeschlossen.....ihr übernehmt die Bürgermiliz?"Setlina blickt richtung Ursus Stahlhaupt und Nilas .Beide nicken,Setlina lächelt."Nilas und ihr verfasst ein Brief an den Azeroth Kurier?" Dieser nickt ebenfalls "Gut gut und ich lasse Aushänge schreiben und in denn Straßen aufhängen....wäre doch gelacht würden wir die oder denn Kerl...... oder frau....nicht fangen..." Setlian blickt sich im raum um,schaut dann zu der Notizwand der Wache und schaut zu Ursus: "Hauptmann haben wir eine Aktuelle liste unsere Rüstbestandes?" "Nein Major leider nicht " Sie blickt säuerlich "Gut lasst eine anfertigen....die Ausrüstung stellen wir....Lord von Bubenhaus hat ja gesagt er wird uns mit spenden unterstützen..," "Nun gut dann wäre das vorerst geklärt....ich erwarte denn Lord Morgen zur 18 Tagesstunde und werde mich nochmal mit ihm Unterhalten" Yorgen,Nilas,Lonar und Hauptmann Stahlhaupt nicken und stimmen zu. "Wenn es was zu besprechen gibt....ihr wisst ja wo man uns findet" sprach Der Lordkommandant "Wir gehn zur Kathedrale...Licht" Kleiner Mann im großen Kriminalfall Nozzle Unser Blick gleitet über die Dächer von Stormwind, vorbei an geziegelten Dächern, Schindelfassaden und Schornsteinen. Und da ist auch ein Schriftzug, er lautet: „Eine Gnomeregan Film Produktion“ und dort, ein zweiter: „Ein Roman Gnomanski Film“! Langsam wird es Zeit, oh ja, da blendet sie schon ein, die Titelmusik... Haben sie eine Scheidung, Oder eine Geldeintreibung? Fühlen sie sich von jemandem bedroht, Oder ist ein Verwandter plötzlich tot? Haben sie einem Ganoven getraut, Oder hat man ihnen ihre Braut geklaut? Gehen sie deswegen nicht gleich K.O., Kommen sie zu Nozzle ins Büro! ... das Bild passiert einen Kanal, einen Zipfel des Kathedralenviertels, einen weiteren Kanal und einen weiteren Häuserblock, um dann mit einem jähen „Whoosch“ in eine Straße ab zu tauchen und mit eben soviel „Whoosh“ kurz vor dem Boden eine Wendung nach links zu machen. „Sssooow~“ eine Kurve nach rechts und es hängt sich an die Fersen eines Gnomes, langsamer werdend. Wir blicken einem Gnom mit markantem grünen Bart in mattem grau und schwarz über die Schulter, das ein gnomisches Feuerzeuges wirft kurz sein Gegenlicht am Profil des Gnomes entlang. Das Feuerzeug klickt. Der Gnom... macht einen Zug aus der leeren Luft zwischen Mittel und Zeigefinger. Er setzt seinen Weg fort, hinaus aus der häuserflankierten Straße, auf einen Platz auf dessen anderer Seite eine große Halle wartet. Dieser Gnom ist Nozzle S. W. F. Quarterwrench, Detektiv. Und dies ist Stormwind... ...Noir. Ich war auf dem Weg zur Rede von Lord Sinclare von Bubenhaus, dieser kleine Auftrag war nicht die Art Job, die ich erwartet hatte. Als Miss Kritzelfix vom Azeroth Kurier mich kontaktierte, hatte ich eine, nunja brisanthaftere Nachforschung erwartet. Doch es erwies sich eher als Redakteursarbeit. Trotzdem nahm ich an, obwohl die es normalerweise nicht mein Ding war, für etwas zu recherchieren, dass mal ganz öffentlich in der Zeitung stehen würde. Ich wollte jedoch ohnehin die Rede hören. Und als Redakteur dort sein... vielleicht diskrethafter als gleich als Detektiv dort zu sein. Vor der Halle traf ich auf zwei alte Bekannte und da war noch Miss Willowby Grünbuddel... Wir gingen zusammen hinein, ich machte den Job für den Kurier, hörte mir den aufruhrhaften Aufruhr im Saal an. Und was es für eine Welle schlug, die stattliche Summe von 1200 Goldkronen Kopfgeld ließ alle aufmerken, ein ganzes Vermögen für die meisten Bürger... mich eingeschlossen. Miss Günbuddel träumte davon wie diese Summe ihrer Schaustellertruppe helfen konnte. Sie sah mich mit diesen großen Augen an als sie hörte das ich Detektiv sei. Eigentlich war sie nicht ganz mein Typ, aber sie war eine Frau für den ein Gnom schon einmal seinen Prinzipien untreu wurde... Schnell wurde ich eingespannt wir würden uns später treffen und gemeinsam diesem oder diesen hochmystischen Verbrechern -und dem Geld- nachjagen. Wir vier... normalerweise arbeitete ich allein doch ich brauchte mehr Augen und Ohren, insbesondere da wohl die halbe Stadt nun hinter den Juwelen her ist die den Dieb veridentivizieren. Selbst geteilt wäre es noch enorm viel Geld. Viel Geld... und ja, da war noch Miss Grünbuddel. Eigentlich hätte ich mich von ein paar hübschen Augen nicht so einwickeln lassen sollen. Ich musste weiter... dies war nicht der einzige Fall der wartete. Die Stadt war nervös, reichlich Bedarf für eine Spürnase wie mich. Doch - ein gutes Gefühl wieder im Geschäft zu sein... '' Unser Blick hebt sich von dem Gnom der in einer Gasse verschwindet, kriecht Verbaute Architektur hinauf und zeigt uns einmal mehr die Dächer von Stormwind, als die formlose Schwärze der Abblende uns umfängt. Nun gut, eigentlich war sie wage vignettenförmig. Kurz nach der Versammlung Zerwars Der junge Adlige stampft etwas verärgert durch die Kanale in Richtung Park. " Unglaublich, unglaublich von alleine macht niemand einen Finger krum um gegen dieses Verbrechen vorzugehen und wenn dann mit etwas Gold nachgeholfen wird beschwert man sich auch noch über das viele Geld. Wo sind wir hier eigentlich gelandet?!" An gekommen in seiner kleinen Villa lässt er sich in seinen Sessel vorm Feuer fallen. " Naja wenigsten schienen sie gegen Ende den ernst der Lage zu verstehen. Ich werde mit interesse die Geschenisse verfolgen." Ein Diener kommt mit einen Glas Rotwein herran geeilt. " Einen Wein Sir ? Zerwars nimmt das Glas und schwenkt es leicht dann nimmt er einen kurzen Schluck und schließt genießerich die Augen. " Ausgezeichnete wahl genau der Richtige nach einen Abend wie dieser" Zerwars sitzt noch eine ganze weile vorm Feuer bis er schließlich ins Bett geht. Erste Reaktionen des Volkes: Der Selbstverteidigungskurs Diarmai "Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee... vielleicht... wars ne doofe." Dia sah sowohl unzufrieden als auch unsicher zu dem Mann neben sich, dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist Quatsch, die Idee ist gut! Warten wir erst mal ab, es wird schon wer kommen." Sie hatte mal wieder eine Idee gehabt, kurz vor der Ansprache, und diese dann auch gleich bei dieser Versammlung kundgetan... allerdings schienen die Leute mehr in Streitstimmung gewesen zu sein als etwas tun zu wollen. Wurde schon der fette adelige Mann blöde angemacht dafür, dass er eine Wahnsinnssumme spenden wollte um die Stadt wieder zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen und seine Klunker wiederzuerhalten, wurde ihm gar unterstellt er habe selbst mit den Diebstählen und Vorkommnissen zu tun, so wurde dann auch ihr unterstellt, sie würde den Gaunern kämpfen beibringen.. bei ihrem SELBSTVERTEIDIGUNGSKURS. Diarmai schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. Vielleicht wäre eine solche Unterstellung gar nicht so schlimm gewesen - im Eifer des Gefechts kann eine solche Reaktion ja durchaus aufkommen - wenn sie nicht zuvor lang und breit erklärt hätte, dass sie denen, die sich nicht wehren können und die sich ängstigen, ein paar Tips und Grundlagen vermitteln wolle, wie man sich in brenzligen Situationen verhält. Wenn sie nicht explizit darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte, dass dieser Selbstverteidigungskurs KEIN Kampftraining sei, sondern theoretische Wissensvermittlung verbunden mit ein paar ganz einfachen praktischen Übungen. Wenn diese Aussage nicht ausgerechnet von einem WACHMANN gemacht worden wäre. Kein Wunder, dass die Wache nichts hinbekommt mit Leuten die nicht einmal in der Lage sind zuzuhören... Wie zum Nether kommt man auf die Idee einen Kurs in Sachen Selbstverteidigung für Ahnungslose mit Kampftraining für Diebe und Gauner zu verwechseln? Unwillig brummte die Frau vor sich hin, doch aller Unmut half nun auch nichts mehr: Der Termin stand fest. Montag ab 20 Uhr. "Ja... warten wir erst einmal ab..." murmelte sie leise. Gerüchte: ein Eimer voll Kaulquappen in einem Badezuber Sída Selbstverteidigung... Gerüchte und Gerede breiteten sich in Sturmwind schneller aus als ein Eimer voll Kaulquappen in einem Badezuber, und so blieben einige Schlagworte auch Sida´s ewig wachsamen, umherhuscheden Blick nicht verborgen. Blick, ja, nicht ihren Ohren, die waren ja nutzlos und sorgten höchstens dafür, dass ihr Hüte nicht zu weit ins Gesicht rutschten. Selbstverteidigung. Waffenunkundig, klein und schwächlich wie sie nun einmal war, empfand sie die Vorstellung beigebracht zu bekommen, wie man einem Gegner mit einer Nagelfeile ein Muster in die Eingeweide pervorieren konnte, als durchaus reizvoll. Selbstverteidigung. Hätte die kleine, saubere Frau nicht gutgekleidet und gepflegt so einen feinen Eindruck gemacht, hätte man das, was da in ihrem Gesicht aufblitzte durchaus für ein sehr dreckiges Grinsen halten können... Schlechte Geschäfte Gedeon Kralle schrie nicht. Er schrie niemals. Der große, schlanke Mann wandte sich seufzend von der Szene ab und trat aus dem Raum. Das sich regelmäßig wiederholende, knallende Geräusch von Leder auf nackter Haut verfolgte ihn jedoch auch bis nach draussen in die sternenbeleuchtete Nacht... und immer noch fehlten die Geräusche, die die Peitsche den Kehlen der Männer üblicherweise entriss. Auf Fehler folgte nun einmal Strafe. Während er in den Himmel stierte - ein Anblick, der ihn immer wieder aufs Neue fesselte - dachte er darüber nach was passiert war. Es hatte so einfach begonnen, die meisten von ihm ausgesuchten Lieferanten gaben freundlich Rabatte für sein Gasthaus, schliesslich hatte er im Gegenzug regelmäßige Abnahme versprochen. Die Geschäfte liefen in letzter Zeit allgemein eben nicht sonderlich gut. Aber dann war da Puppelyverbos gewesen. Dieser Sohn einer stinkenden Orkin hatte ihn ausgelacht, beinahe aus dem Laden geworfen hatte er ihn als Gedeon sein Angebot vorbrachte. Viel zu wenig sei es gewesen, eine Unverschämtheit hatte der alte Madensack sein Angebot genannt. Gedeon mochte weder offen ausgesprochene Beleidigungen noch Drohungen, und so hatte er nur sein Bedauern über diese Entscheidung ausgesprochen und war gegangen. Natürlich liess er sich nicht kränken. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, ihn so zu behandeln, und auf Fehler folgte nun einmal Strafe. So hatte er einige Nächte darauf ein paar seiner Leute zu dem Laden geschickt, um ein wenig Verwüstung zu stiften und das Haus anzustecken. Allerdings... waren es eben seine Leute gewesen. Sie müssen gut gearbeitet haben, schliesslich kamen sie unbemerkt an und in den Laden; bis hierhin lief also alles wie geplant. Nachdem sie sich allerdings ordentlich einen genehmigt hatten begannen sie zu randalieren und mussten nur kurz darauf schleunigst flüchten. Anscheinend hatte ein Bewohner etwas gehört und rief nach Wachen. Sie waren, so hoffte er zumindest, entkommen ohne das sie jemandem eine Vorlage für genaue Beschreibungen liefern konnten, doch es war knapp gewesen. Viel zu knapp. Und das Feuer der Vergeltung blieb aus. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Werk auf diese Bande zurückfiel, die hier eh seit einiger Zeit ihr Unwesen trieb. Er wandte sich vom Sternenhimmel wieder ab und seufzte erneut. Nachdem er den Raum wieder betreten hatte murmelte er eine kurze Anweisung und sofort wurde Kralle von den Fesseln befreit. Der Mann sackte in sich zusammen, nicht fähig, sich weiter auf den Beinen zu halten. Gedeon kniete sich neben den Gepeinigten und sein Gesicht zeigte ehrliche Bestürzung. "Du weisst, wie sehr ich solche Methoden hasse, Kralle. Warum zwingst du mich zu so etwas?" sagte er leise, mit einem Anflug von Vorwurf in der Stimme. "Es quält mich, dich so sehen zu müssen, mein Freund." Kralle öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch vermochte seine Stimme nicht mehr als einige unkontrollierte Laute hervorzubringen. Der große, schlanke Mann nickte langsam. "Ich vergebe dir. Es war wohl eine zu schwere Aufgabe für dich... ich habe dich überfordert. Daher bin ich ebenso schuldig wie du." Ruhig zog er das kleine Messer von seiner Gürtelhalterung und liess die Klinge über seine Brust gleiten. Dort, wo der Stoff nachgegeben hatte, fühlte es sich warm an. Lächelnd nickte er dem zusammengesunkenen Mann zu und erhob sich wieder, winkte dem Heiler Kralle zu versorgen. Zufrieden sah er an sich hinab, beobachtete, wie sich das helle weiss seines Hemdes langsam dunkel färbte. Auf Fehler folgte nun einmal Strafe. Immer. 1200 Goldstücke Romolo ''1200 Goldstücke. Romy hatte keinen Begriff davon, wieviel das wirklich war, aber er wusste, dass es sehr viel war. Sehr, Sehr viel. Eine ganze Menge sogar. Und sie würden ihm ein angehmes Leben mit jederzeit so viel Wein wie er sich wünschte, garantieren. Natürlich hörte er eine Menge in den Strassen, aber er hatte keinen Schimmer darüber, wer für diese Einbrüche verantwortlich war. Ein Passant legte zwei Kupferlinge in seine Hand und Romy murmelte einen Dank, während er die Münzen einsteckte und die Hand wieder ausstreckte. 1200 Goldstücke. Die Ohren offen zu halten, lohnte sich sicher. Lieber Kopfgeld als Sold Brognan 1200 Goldstücke. Brognan, oder Rotho, wie er sich jetzt nannte, überschlug diesen Betrag ein weiteres Mal mit dem mickrigen Sold, den er als Offizier der Stadtwache verdiente. Rechnen war zwar wie so vieles andere nicht gerade seine Stärke, doch wiesen allein die zwei Nullen am Ende bereits darauf hin, dass sich mit dem Gold weit besser leben ließ als er es bisher tat. Während der Rappe sich gemächlich seinen Weg durchs Schlingendorntal suchte, kratzte er sich an der Wange, die ein ansehnliches Gestrüpp an pechschwarzem Barthaar beherbergte. ''1200 Goldstücke ... '' Nimm das, Viertes Wachbataillon. Nimm das, Sturmwind! Was lohnte schon Recht und Gesetz wenn man dafür wie ein Hungerleider lebte und sich täglich bespucken ließ? Mit dem Gold war er weit entfernt davon, ein gemachter Mann zu sein (eine Erfahrung, die er ohnehin bereits hinter sich hatte), doch wäre es kein schlechter Anfang, um... Ja, was eigentlich? Rotho zuckte mit den Achseln, setzte ein fröhliches Grinsen auf und trieb das Pferd in einen leichten Trab. Darauf kam es nicht an. Er würde später entscheiden, was er mit dem Gold tun würde. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es sich bereits so gut wie in seiner Tasche befand. Heiße Ware Schatten betrachtete nachdenklich die glitzernden Edelsteine in der Schatulle. Die restlichen Wertsachen hatte der Auftragnehmer als Lohn behalten, nur diese auffälligen Edelsteine, auf denen in Feinstarbeit das Wappen von Bubenhaus eingeritzt war, und natürlich die Papiere hatte Schatten für sich beansprucht. Die Papiere waren längst verbrannt. Bei den Steinen war die Sache etwas schwieriger. Schatten schmunzelte. Selbstverteidigungskurs. Bürgerwehr. Und 1200 Goldstücke als Belohnung. Wie niedlich, das alles war! Andererseits... die Belohnung konnte gefährlich sein, da sie wirklich hoch war. Aber dieses Problem hatten sie im Griff und würde bald gelöst werden. Immer noch den Blick auf die herrlichen Steine gerichtet entstand allmählich ein Plan in Schattens Kopf. Die Ware war zu heiss, um sie noch länger hier aufzubewahren. Aber was damit tun? Verkaufen? Äusserst riskant. Auch wenn sie ursprünglich 900 Gold wert waren, so würde nun wohl das Zeug noch nicht mal ein Schwarzhändler anfassen. Die Steine waren im Augenblick so gut wie wertlos und ein massives Risiko. Und Schatten mochte keine Risiken. Einen Augenblick erwog Schatten, die Steine einfach in das schmutzige Wasser des Kanals zu kippen. Aber das war einfch zu schade für diese Stein - oder? Unvermittelt klappte Schatten die Schatulle wieder zu und legte sie zurück in das Versteck hinter einem losen Wandbrett. Sie würden sich darüber beraten müssen. Unruhige Nächte Nierika Schweißgebadet erwachte sie. Die Bilder ihres Traums standen glasklar vor ihr, so klar, wie es bisher selten der Fall gewesen war. Beunruhigt zündete sie eine Kerze an und in dem flackernden, gelblichen Licht beruhigte sie sich langsam wieder. Sie kannte diese Art von Träumen, hatte sie seit ihrer Kindheit. Manchmal erwiesen sie sich als Vorahnungen, manchmal auch nicht. Doch schon lange waren sie nicht mehr so intensiv, so realistisch gewesen. Sie wühlte sich aus ihren klammen Seidenlaken und ging ans Fenster. Still lag der Wald vor ihr, ein Nachtkauz schrie. Was sollte sie nun tun? Zur Stadtwache gehen? Noch einmal dachte sie an ihren Traum zurück. Doch schon verflüchtigte er sich. Es war, als würde man nach einem silbrigen Fisch greifen, der rasch in die Tiefen eines dunklen Teiches verschwand. Da waren dunkle Schemen gewesen, die sich irgendwo in Sturmwind wispernd unterhielten. Es ging um…Raub? Oder Schlimmeres? Und eine Schatulle, mit etwas ungeheuer Wertvollem. Und fast wäre dieses Wertvolle weggeworfen worden, aber jemand hatte es sich anders überlegt. Und diese Schatulle…sie war noch irgendwo…aber wo? Und ein Brand, aber dieser war zeitlich verschoben zu den anderen Ereignissen. Sie überlegte. Könnte es nicht so gewesen sein, dass sich die Gerüchte über die zunehmenden Verbrechen in Sturmwind in ihre Träume geschlichen hatten, um sich dort mit ihrer Fantasie zu vermengen? Es war schließlich nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch andererseits: sie war nicht ohne Grund eine „Hellsichtige“, wie sie sich selber gerne bezeichnete. Sicherlich waren ihre Dienstleistungen läppisch. Die Karten, die sie legte und ihre Kristallkugel waren nur ein Faszinosum für einfache Menschen. Bäuerinnen, verliebte Mädchen und ab und zu eine Bürgerin aus der Stadt kamen zu ihr, um sich ihre Zukunft vorhersagen zu lassen. Vor kurzem war sogar ein geldgieriger alter Gnom bei ihr gewesen, der sich Hinweise für zukünftige Handelsgeschäfte erhofft hatte. Sie hatte auch schon die eine oder andere weggelaufene Katze aufgespürt. Madame Zahide – wie sie sich seit ihrem 17. Lebensjahr nannte – war nur eine von vielen Möglichkeiten, Geld zu verdienen. Menschen ließen sich leicht manipulieren. In Wirklichkeit war sie ganz anderen Künsten zugeneigt. Doch davon durfte natürlich niemand etwas erfahren. Schon gar nicht die einfache Dorfbevölkerung. Sicher: die eine oder andere Katze war nicht ganz ohne ihr Zutun verschwunden und hatte sich als hervorragendes Versuchsobjekt erwiesen. Denn sie konnte ihre…dunkleren Fähigkeiten ja wohl kaum an Menschen ausprobieren. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Und wenn, dann würde es eh nur diejenigen treffen, die es verdient hatten. Jeder bekam eben das, was ihm zustand. Und sie? Sollte sie etwa wieder leer ausgehen, wie immer? Seufzend betrachtete sie ihr kleines Gemach. Ihr Blick glitt über die vollgestopften, verstaubten Regale, den billigen Sessel mit den abgescheuerten Armlehnen, den verbrannten Fleck auf dem schweren Brokatteppich, wo sie ihre…Rituale eingeübt hatte. Nein, sie hatte diese Mittelmäßigkeit einfach nur satt. Vielleicht ließ sich ja aus dieser Sache doch irgendwie Kapital schlagen. Sie musste es nur geschickt anstellen. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Fenster und überlegte. Da war ein Name in ihrem Kopf…nur ein Name, aber vielleicht war er wichtig. Sie wollte ihn gerade auf einem Stück Pergament notieren, als er ihr wieder entglitt. Er lag ihr auf der Zunge, doch… "Nun ja", dachte sie, "er wird mir schon wieder einfallen". Denn dies war das einzig zuverlässige an ihren Visionen: sie kamen immer wieder, ob nun tagsüber oder nachts. Eine Weile starrte sie noch aus dem Fenster bevor sie die Kerze wieder löschte und in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel. Vielleicht würde sie zur Stadtwache gehen, doch dafür brauchte sie mehr Informationen. Schließlich herrschte wieder eisige Ruhe im Dorf, nur der Nachtkauz schrie noch sein einsames Lied. Co-Autoren